iOMG
by Mistress of the Strange
Summary: Y cuando se separaron, Sam vio los ojos de Freddie, y Freddie vio en los ojos de Sam. Un destello que descubrían cuando cada mañana se miraban al espejo. Descubrieron un destello de amor en los ojos del otro.  Mi escpeculacion de el episodio iOMG. Seddie.


**iOMG**

**por: Mistress of the Strange**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes, no son míos. Esto tan solo es mera especulación y deseos de una fan un poquito traumada…<p>

* * *

><p>Sam está enamorada?<p>

Era la pregunta que atormentaba a Freddie desde hacia tiempo, se había convencido de que no, pero después de hacerle ese escáner de emociones a Sam, y descubrir que si estaba enamorada, las mismas preguntas habían vuelto a surcar su mente.

De verdad estaba enamorada?

Suponía que sí. La tecnología nunca mentía. Como lo sabía? Pues porque el mismo había tomado ese escáner y le había contestado con la verdad. Freddie.

Pero de _quien_?

Había demasiadas opciones. Podía ser Shane, o Jake o Griffin, o Spencer o Gary, o Peter, o John o, cualquier otro chico que alguna vez se haya cruzado por la vida de la chica.

Esa era la pregunta que mas atormentaba a Freddie.

―Carly, Sam está enamorada? ―Pregunto cuando su curiosidad venció por fin.

La respuesta de Carly no lo satisfago. Carly insistía que no todo se podía resolver con la tecnología. Sin embargo lo que más le molestaba era de quien creía que estaba enamorada.

Según Carly Sam estaba enamorada de ese chico nuevo. Brad.

Sus razones? Según Carly, Brad era todo lo que Sam, quería en un chico. Era atento, inteligente, buen amigo, sabia escuchar y era lindo.

Pero no cumplía también Freddie esas características?

Freddie esperaba de una manera desesperada ser el, de la persona de la que Sam estuviera enamorada. Pero sus posibilidades se veían aplastadas por las palabras de, la que se decía ser, su mejor amiga.

―Pero Carly ―Trato de protestar el chico― Yo mismo tome el escáner, me contesto con la verdad.

―Que te digo? ―Pregunto interesada la castana

―Me dijo que estaba enamorado.

Freddie enseguida se arrepintió de su respuesta. Pues fue bombardeado instantáneamente con una serie de preguntas de Carly.

Freddie trato de evadirlas con una pobre excusa sobre el pay de pollo que habían servido en la cafetería para su encierro. Pero ante la insistencia de Carly tuvo que confesar. El estaba enamorado de Sam. Y probablemente ella ni siquiera tuviera en la mente la posibilidad de considerarlo como algo más de lo que era. Una torcida versión de un mejor amigo.

Pero Carly era su mejor amiga, no?

Se suponía que ella sabía cuando la chica estaba feliz, triste, hambrienta incluso enamorada.

Así que por mucho que a Freddie le doliera admitirlo, Sam debía de estar enamorada de ese chico Brad.

Y era su amiga también no? Su amiga/enemiga/abusiva/amante de la carne.

Pero su amiga a fin de cuentas.

Y Freddie no podía hacer nada más que apoyarla.

* * *

><p>Estúpida Carly.<p>

No podía dejar de meterse en la vida de las personas?

A Sam le molestaba que rápidamente asumiera que lo sabía todo y que no podía ocultarle nada.

Cuantas cosas le había ocultado ya Sam a Carly?

Sam no era la persona más romántica que digamos en este mundo.

En realidad no era nada romántica.

De las decepciones había aprendido. Y había construido una fortaleza alrededor de su corazón hasta hacerla impenetrable.

Nadie podría lastimarla ahora.

Sin embargo ahora estaban las emociones, enterradas en lo más profundo de su ser.

Y aunque Sam no estuviera enamorado de Brad como Carly consideraba.

Y aunque si la conocía bien y sabia las cualidades del chico perfecto de Sam, no la conocía atan a fondo para darse cuenta que el chico que Sam siempre había querido era su eterno enamorado.

Pero, de todas formas. Ahora el también pensaba que estaba enamorada de Brad. Y ella no podía hacer nada más que negarlo. Pero no había dicho su escáner de emociones que ella si estaba enamorada?

Si negaba estar enamorada de ese chico Brad, la bombardearían con preguntas sobre quién era y como lo conoció. Preguntas que, por muy mentirosa que fuera Sam. Terminarían por írsele de las manos.

Carly le había dicho que si quería un bien novio se atreviera a ir por él. Pero a acaso no sabía ella que con eso solo se ganaría una dolorosa cicatriz en su corazón?

Pero en algo estaba bien. Sam si actuaba como una chica ruda que jamás se enamoraría porque tenía _miedo_, miedo de lo que él pudiera pensar, miedo de que él realmente pensara que era una locura, miedo de su propia inseguridad, miedo de no poder ocultar mas las dudas que tenia, miedo, muchísimo miedo.

Miedo de enamorarse.

* * *

><p>―Sam, se que estas asustada de dejas salir tus sentimientos, porque no sabes si le vas a gustar a la persona que te gusta―Le dijo el castaño, tratando de animarla― Pero nunca sabes que pueda pasar.<p>

Pero ni siquiera él creía en su propio consejo, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si le confesaba sus sentimientos a Sam

Y ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si se los confesaba.

Desastre y rechazo total.

Pero mientras el hablaba Sam descubrió, con pánico una grieta en su muralla que al parecer, no estaba hecha a prueba de Freddie. Pero trato de no pensar en eso.

Sam agradeció las palabras de Freddie con algo impropio de ella. Lo abrazo.

Y los sentimientos se desbordaron, y se abrazaron con fuerza, por encima de la timidez, de las dudas, del miedo. Freddie disfrutaba de ese abrazo con toda su alma. Mientras que Sam se dio cuenta, con horror, de que, de su muralla, quedaban solo unas tristes ruinas. Ser estremeció entre los brazos de Freddie tratando de no pensar en ello, y se imagino por un glorioso momento, que el la quería, y que lo había hecho siempre.

Estaba negándole esto a su corazón, cuando, de repente, al separarse, Freddie tiro de ella hacia el y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla. Lleno de amor, ternura e inocencia.

Y cuando se separaron Sam vio los ojos d Freddie, y Freddie vio en los ojos de Sam Un destello que descubrían cuando cada mañana se miraban al espejo. Descubrieron un destello de amor en los ojos del otro.

Un destello que les hizo pensar que tal vez, nos todo estuviera perdido, y que tal vez, si tuvieran una oportunidad con el otro.

* * *

><p>Y entonces Carly viendo, desde la ventana, se puso a pensar en que <em>tal vez<em>…

Sam no estuviera enamorada de ese chico Brad después de todo.

* * *

><p>NA: Hoooolaaaa

Espero que les guste me esforcé horrores con esto.

Aquí mi especulación para el nuevo episodio de iCarly iOMG, sé que me quedo un poco extraño pero es que no suelo escribir en 3ra persona, en vez de en el POV de algún personaje.

El punto de esto, es que Sam y Freddie están ambos enamorados, pero debido a los nervios y la inseguridad, no se atreven a decírselo. Además, yo no creo que IOMG termine en… random make out. Si no más bien en que ellos tienes la charla sobre el amor, y después queda muy claro que están enamorados, pero no lo confiesan.

En realidad por lo que me esforcé tanto es porque, trate de hacer esto algo reflexivo y así, en vez de apoyarme tanto en los diálogos.

La rapor la que no se quedaron juntos al final, fue por que, no se por que... considero que no se van a quedar juntos juntos, pero si espero con ansias un beso, y ademas en la nueva promo de para iPartu With Victorius, Freddie ve a Tori en la computadora y esta como de que "QUIEN ES" con ojos de "OMG que guapa!" ¬¬ hehehe

Tal vez haga otra especulación, un poco más, no se… en la que si terminen juntos _juntos._

_Travesura realizada, nox_

_Dannie_


End file.
